This invention relates to an industrial robot assembly. More particularly, this invention relates to a robot assembly having a pair of relatively rotatable arm members and a holder component which is both translatable and rotatable about an axis.
Such an industrial robot assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,142 and specifically in FIG. 1 thereof.
Many conventional robot assemblies use individual electrical drives, as disclosed in German Patent Document (Auslegeschrift) No. 11 48 721. If the individual drives are disposed at the respective axes of rotation, highly precise movements are obtainable. However, the disposition of drive units at the free end of a robot arm renders it difficult to perform many fine movements at high speeds.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved robot assembly of the above-described type.
Another, more particular, object of the present invention is to provide such a robot assembly which is capable of performing many precise movements at high speeds.